La historia de Hibari, el shinigami
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Para un dios de la muerte es imposible enamorarse, el precio a pagar es demasiado alto. Feliz Halloween  3


**La historia de Hibari, el shinigami.**

Hola mundo, ahora mismo de seguro me estan maldiciendo y preguntandose por que diablos no continuo Historias de Piratas o Violento placer, pues veran, ultimamente mi cabezita anda como con sero inspiracion de Yaoi y pues como me enamore vilvemente del HibaPin no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no sean estos dos juntos. Asi que espero que les guste este fanfic inspirado en uno de los ovas de Kuroshitsuji.

**Summary:** Para un dios de la muerte es imposible enamorarse, el precio a pagar es demasiado alto. Feliz Halloween =3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, si fueran mios Fon tendria muchisimo mas apariciones uwu

**Advertencia**: Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

><p>En esta ocasion les contare la historia de un triste amor. El cual, como en la mayoria de los amores prohibidos, tuvo un desenlace que nadie hubiera deseado.<p>

Esta historia habla de un joven shinigami llamado Hibari Kyouya, quien cometio el mas grande error que un dios de la muerte puede cometer. Enamorarse.

Hibari Kyouya era un shinigami excepcional, el mejor en su categoria, un asesino despiadado que jamas se equivocaba con ningun alma. Se decia que el nunca habia dado una segunda oportunidad a un humano, pues no habia nadie a quien creyera merecedor de seguir con vida. Cumplia su trabajo con rapidez y de manera impecable, los ojos de los grandes estaban puestos en el. Sin embargo el tenia una secreta obsecion, que se habia incrementado con el pasar de los años. El siempre observaba a una pequeña niña de origen chino, le parecia bastante peculiar y siempre que tenia tiempo libre la observaba desde una de las puertas que conectaban el inframundo con la tierra.

-¿Porque la observas tanto?- pregunto en una ocasion Byakuran, un joven y rebelde shinigami el cual era casi tan excepcional como el, una eminencia.

-No lo se- fue la respuesta seca del pelinegro.

-Ella morira pronto, lo presiento- Hibari se limito a ignorar sus palabras, lo que dijera aquel peliplateado le tenia sin cuidado. -Los de arriba te daran el caso, lo escuche- se detuvo unos segundos pero al instante reanudo su andata, realmente lo que dijera no le importaba en lo mas minimo.

Pasaron semanas, meses, años, aunque el los sentia de manera relativa. En el inframundo el tiempo es muy distinto al mundo de los humanos, los dioses de la muerte no crecen, no mueren, pero pueden notar el paso del tiempo en los humanos que observan y Hibari noto como aquella pequeña niña de cuerpo gracioso ahora era toda una señorita de 16 años de edad. Pero la hora de la que habia hablado Byakuran habia llegado y a Hibari le habian asignado el caso. Ella moriria la noche de Halloween y no habria nada que pudiera cambiar su destino.

Hibari bajo a la tierra con tres semanas de anticipacion a la muerte, las tres semanas reglamentarias que un shinigami debe vigilar a su victima y proclamar si es apta para seguir con vida o que su muerte no cambiara en lo mas minimo el curso del tiempo y del universo. Pero al verla se quedo inmovil. El espiarla desde las puertas del inframundo era muy distinto al verla de cerca, era como si siempre la hubiera observado a travez de un televisor y ahora la tuviera cara a cara.

I-pin era su nombre, vivia en casa de la familia Sawada por razones dificiles de entender, al parecer estaba involucrada en asuntos de mafias italianas y ciertamente eso no le agradaba a Hibari. Su vida parecia aparentemente normal, estudiaba arduamente, sus notas eran sobresalientes y por la tarde trabajaba en un puesto de ramen. Su vida era bastante normal, pero ella era catalogada para ser una de las mas grandes asesinas a sueldo de la historia, si hubiera sido cualquier otro caso Hibari no se habria molestado en vigilar a la victima y al instante habria condenado su alma, pero ese no era un caso cualquiera, el estaba consiente de ello.

Decidio acercarse de la manera mas comun posible, entro como asistente de profesor al instituto Namimori, donde ella estudiaba, sabia que de esa manera podria verla mas de cerca.

-El es Hibari Kyouya, esta estudiando para ser profesor y sera mi asistente durante las proximas tres semanas, sean amables con el- el joven de cabellos negros que no pasaba de 25 hizo una ligera reverencia, en seguida se escucho un murmullo a su alrededor pues todas aquellas humanas habian notado lo atractivo que era. Pero sus ojos se posaron en una sola persona y esta lo noto como una corriente electrica que corre por todo tu cuerpo.

Las clases transcurrieron con rapidez, mientras esos ojos azules lo unico que contemplaban era a aquella niña de cabellos negros y mejillas sonrojadas.

-Te esta mirando I-pin- susurro con picardia una de sus compañeras de clase, I-pin simplemente se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Habia algo extraño en ese hombre, algo que no lograba entender, pero ella sabia que lo conocia de antes, lo sabia.

Cuando terminaron las clases Hibari e I-pin fueron los ultimos en abandonar el salon, el se le adelanto y salio del aula sin decir ni una palabra, pero I-pin no se quedaria con la duda. Corrio tras el y lo detuvo de la manga del abrigo.

-Hibari-san...- el hombre se detuvo y dio la vuelta con lentitud, sabia que al hablar con ella esta infringiendo una de las normas de los shinigamis, pero en esos momentos no importaba mucho.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto con una frialdad tan caracteristica de el. La chica se sobresalto y desvio la mirada un tanto asustada, pero al final se armo de valor.

-Yo... siento que lo conozco- dijo I-pin con rapidez -No se por que, no recuerdo que nos vieramos antes, pero... siento que lo conozco- aquella afirmacion dejo atonito al shinigami. Pero su lado orgulloso se interpuso a la curiosidad y se dio la vuelta molesto.

-No se de que estas hablando- fue lo unico que dijo y siguio caminando sin mirar atras. Dejando a una I-pin un tanto confundida.

Los dias pasaban y pronto se hizo una semana. Hibari siempre la vigilaba, dia y noche. En la escuela, en el trabajo y en su casa. Sentia desconfianza de aquel tio Kawahira, sabia que el no era una persona normal. Tambien sabia que si no se alejaba de aquellos Vongola tarde o temprano moriria. Hibari se quedo pensativo, no entendia porque le preocupaba que esa niña se involucrara con la mafia, si era conciente de la fecha en que ella moriria, dentro de dos semanas. Y por un asunto tan trivial que no tenia que ver con la mafia. Moriria desangrada, despues de ser apuñalada en un callejon oscuro la noche de Halloween por un insignificante limosnero que deseaba robarle la cartera.

-Hibari-san- repitio la chica al termino de una de las clases -Por favor digame quien es usted- el shinigami no entendio sus palabras, la miro con desconcierto, despues de la primera conversacion no habian tenido otra platica, sin embargo aquella pregunta le distrajo lo suficiente.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Usted no es humano- ¿de que estaba hablando esa niña? ¿acaso Hibari, uno de los mas perfectos shinigamis, habia sido descubierto?

-Esa acusacion no tiene bases- ¿eso era una respuesta? Ciertamente estaba contra su moral el ponerse al nivel de los humanos, sin embargo sabia que no debia decir que era en realidad y menos a su victima.

-Puedo sentir... su mirada... dia y noche... ahora mas intensa... pero...- la niña titubeaba, sin mirar aquellos ojos afilados que parecian atravesarle el alma -se que desde pequeña usted me observaba... y tambien se que usted no es humano... no tengo bases... pero puedo sentirlo- ¿habia visto en el pasado un humano tan peculiar? Ni siquiera en aquellos años del renacimiento, mucho menos cuando la brujeria era un auge y cualquiera podia ser un demonio, jamas habian sospechado de el. Pero ahora esa niña, la cual pertenecia a una epoca llena de esceptisismos, ella sabia que no era humano.

-¿No tienes miedo a lo que pueda ser? ¿Lo que significa mi presencia en este lugar? ¿En tu propia vida?- I-pin nego con rapidez, mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecia en sus mejillas.

-Hibari-san me gusta- algo se revolvio en el interior del shinigami ante esa confesion, desvio la mirada de la chica y contemplo cualquier punto del pasillo que le llamara mas la atencion pero aquellas palabras lo tenian confundido.

-¿Incluso si traigo una noticia que cambie todos tus planes a futuro? ¿Que te cause una confusion insoportable y agonizante?- la chica volvio a negar.

-No se lo que sea Hibari-san, pero se muy bien que me gusta y por eso deseo saber mas sobre el, porque me gusta- Kyouya suspiro, miro fijamente los ojos de la china que mostraban una extraña determinacion.

-Soy un dios de la muerte- dijo sin miramientos -Y he aparecido en tu vida porque dentro de poco moriras- hubo un silencio incomodo, en el que la confusion reino en el rostro de la pelinegra. Finalmente suspiro y sonrio levemente.

-¿Cuanto tiempo me queda?- la tranquilidad con la que la china dijo esas palabras confundio al shinigami, muy pocos humanos se comportaban de esa manera cuando sabian que moririan.

-el 31 de octubre... no puedo darte mas detalles- otra vez hubo un silencio, en lo que ella pensaba cosas que Hibari no lograba entender.

-¿Y tu eres el encargado de recoger mi alma?- Hibari asintio y ella sonrio -Entonces hagamos un trato-

-¿Un trato?-

-Asi es... quedate a mi lado el tiempo que me quede de vida, a cambio podras llevarte mi alma y de esa manera morire feliz- ¿Feliz? que tipo de significado tenia esa palabra para un humano, los dioses de la muerte no conocian de felicidad pero sabian que los humanos al morir no eran felices, pero ¿que tipo de personas moririan siendo felices?

-No lo entiendo-

-Asi es, quedate a mi lado, simplemente... yo...- ella bajo la mirada -Tengo miedo a morir sola... y aunque tengo a Mama-san y a Tsuna... no quiero morir sola...- en ese momento hizo algo que Hibari no vio venir. Ella se recargo sobre su pecho y oculto su rostro, Hibari noto una extraña humedad que iniciaba a mojar su camisa. Ella estaba llorando. Hibari entendio el motivo, y con un gesto muy humano, coloco su mano sobre el cabello de la chica y el otro alrededor de su cintura, iniciando a acariciar con ternura sus cabellos.

-Trato hecho- dijo sin pensarlo, aun abrazando el cuerpo de la chica y sintiendo como una extraña calidez inundaba su pecho.

Los dias pasaron con normalidad, como si aquella platica nunca hubiera tenido lugar. La chica parecia nisiquiera recordar que pronto moriria. Hibari dejo de asistir como asistente de la clase, sin embargo esperaba a la china a la salidas y la acompañaba a los lugares que quisiera. Visitaban el centro de la ciudad, compraban comestibles para la casada de Sawada, comian helado. Ella reia y el simplemente la observaba. Pero al caer la noche, mientras la observaba dormir ella lloraba, en ocasiones susurrando que no deseaba morir. El, para tranquilizarla, solia acariciar sus cabellos toda la noche, pues los dioses de la muerte no necesitan dormir, y ella sonreia, mas de una vez tomando la mano del otro.

_"-Un dios de la muerte no puede enamorarse- dijo el peliplateado -El precio a pagar es demasiado alto-"_

Quizas lo que sentia era ese sentimiento que los humanos solian llamar amor, un sentimiento tan trivial que llevaba al hombre mas sabio a cometer cualquier tipo de estupides. De repente se descubrio pensando en la probabilidad de dejar a esa niña vivir, sabia que su existencia no cambiaria al mundo, y que ese juicio no era sensato, pero lo unico de lo que estaba conciente era de que no queria dejar a esa niña morir.

-¿Tu nunca moriras?- pregunto curiosa I-pin, estaban sentados en la banca de un parque y a peticion de la china tenia las manos entrelazadas. Hibari miraba distraido el cielo mientras daba una mordida a ese extraño alimento humano llamado takoyaki.

-Que yo sepa no- dijo encongiendose de hombros - Se que un shinigami no puede morir, pero los que infringen las leyes son condenados a desaparecer, quizas sea algo asi como la muerte- hubo un silencio y la china contemplo sus manos entrelazadas.

-El haberme dicho que moriria... ¿no infringiste las leyes?- Hibari no respondio, apretando con fuerza inconsientemente la mano de la pelinegra. Hubo otro silencio en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Ser humano es agradable... aunque sabes que algun dia moriras... eso te hace vivir al maximo... los dioses de la muerte solo podemos ver como ellos viven... y en muchas maneras es envidiable... me hacen sentir celoso...- una vez mas hubo otro silencio. Entonces I-pin con las mejillas rojas como una manzana madura contemplo a Hibari.

-¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?- el pelinegro abrio los ojos un tanto sorprendido, contemplando a la chica que desviaba la mirada.

-¿Besar?- habia escuchado de eso antes, pero no son cosas que hicieran los shinigamis. Los shinigamis recolectan almas... pero no besan. Antes de decir algun otra palabra I-pin choco sus labios contra los de el, pero no de una manera violenta. Sino de una manera torpe y enternecedora. Hibari se quedo inmovil, sintiendo aquellos labios rosa palido sobre los suyos, provocando una extraña sensacion en todo su ser. I-pin se separo de el, aun sonrojada, colocando su rostro sobre el pecho del pelinegro.

-No quiero morir... tengo miedo...- susurro -Pero ahora soy feliz- una vez mas las lagrimas se agolparon en los ojos de la china, pero en esta ocasion sonreia, una sonrisa hermosa y angelical, melancolica pero a la vez llena de alegria. Hibari lo sabia, no podia dejarla morir.

-No dejare que mueras- aseguro -Tu debes vivir, hare hasta lo imposible porque sigas viviendo-

Los proximos dias Hibari desaparecio y solo faltaban dos dias para su muerte. I-pin sonrio con tristeza, recordando aquella ultima conversacion que tuvieron. "El volvera" se aseguraba a cada segundo, sabia muy bien que volveria. Y llego el 31 de octubre. La habian invitado a una fiesta de Halloween y no queria ir, pero una extraña fuerza a la cual muchos llaman destino la hizo asistir. La fiesta era aburrida, no conocia a los invitados, al final decidio retirarse. A esa hora las calles estaban vacias he iba sola. Sin duda era un lugar muy peligroso, pero ella sabia artes marciales asi que nada pasaria. Suspiro caminando por un callejon oscuro, en ese momento algo llamo su atencion. Al final del callejon habia un hombre cubierto con una gabardina. Lo reconocio al segundo, corrio hacia el esperanzada, abrazandose con fuerza, deseando que no volviera a desaparecer. El reloj estaba por dar las doce y pronto seria primero de noviembre. Hibari se separo levemente de ella, mientras le sonreia.

-¿Vienes a recoger mi alma?- pregunto la chica, mirando aquellos ojos azules que la habian enamorado desde el primer segundo. Hibari nego levemente, para despues besar con ternura los labios de la pelinegra.

-Se feliz- susurro, I-pin entonces se sintio cansada, todo se volvio oscuro y cayo en la oscuridad. Y aquel dios de la muerte se perdio para siempre.

I-pin desperto, miro la hora confundida, eran las 3 de la tarde. La hoja del 31 de octubre habia sido arrancada del calendario y ahora se sabia que Noviembre acababa de iniciar. I-pin intento hacer memoria, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber salido de aquella fiesta. La mama de Tsuna le dijo que se habia desmayado a causa de la anemia, que un limosnero la habia encontrado y llamado a la policia, para agradecerle el decimo vongola le habia dado una casa al salvador de la pequeña I-pin. Sin embargo ella sabia que se olvidaba de algo importante, algo muy importante, pero no lograba recordar nada.

Hibari fue condenado. Regreso al inframundo y rogo que el alma de aquella niña fuera salvada. Los superiores se negaron, pero le advirtieron que solo habia una manera de hacerlo. Tendria que dar una vida por vida. En ese caso, la suya, la vida de un shinigami por la vida de esa humana. Pero eso no era todo, si decidia dejarla vivir por su vida, la pequeña I-pin olvidaria por completo a Hibari Kyouya, no tendria recuerdos de que fuera a morir, de que tuviera aquella relacion con el shinigami. Hibari acepto sin dudar, seria ejecutado la noche de halloween, en el momento en que I-pin estuviera destinada a vivir y acepto. Pero pidio ver a la niña antes de su ejecucion, cosa que aceptaron los grandes señores, pero solo unos segundos.

I-pin nunca recordo a Hibari, ni siquiera que fuera a morir. Vivio una vida normal, termino la universidad y finalmente se enamoro de quien menos imagino. El maestro que siempre la habia cuidado y velado por ella. Habia cierta atraccion en el que le recordaba a alguien, y por eso no pudo evitar enamorarse de el. Fon acepto sus sentimientos y al poco tiempo se casaron, una boda esperada por todos y llena de felicidad. Al poco tiempo I-pin quedo embarazada, como era de esperarse, y solo un nombre tenia en mente para ese pequeño, por un amor infinito que tendria a ese niño que crecia en su vientre: Kyouya.

* * *

><p>Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaa mi ponerse a llorar TwT Estos dos son amour... bueno, no tengo mas que decir...<p>

Reviews?


End file.
